


Grantaire POV - Hold Onto Me (If You're Looking for Love)

by Wetdreamsanddampjeans (mihomi98)



Series: The Wet Adventures of Enjolras and Grantaire [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/Wetdreamsanddampjeans
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire came up with a new way to get through Jehan's poetry readings--take a drink of soda for every time a poet mentions something to do with nature. Things were fine at the reading, but now, three hours later and with almost eighty ounces of soda in each of their bladders, Grantaire and Enjolras will have to face a battle to get home dry.
It's a good thing Enjolras and Grantaire both have a piss kink.
Grantaire POV





	Grantaire POV - Hold Onto Me (If You're Looking for Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms. Perv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ms.+Perv).



Looking back on it, downing three cups of coffee two hours before starting a holding contest with Enjolras _may_ have been an awful idea.

Grantaire thought that he had voided his body of all the coffee before Jehan's poetry had started (that was why Enjolras and he were / _doing_ / the contest; the reading was out in the middle of nowhere and was sure to bore the men out of their minds), but in addition to the eighty-two ounces that he had drunk (one sip for each time a poet mentioned nature or love), he was sure to explode.

Twenty minutes into the reading Grantaire started to feel the urge, but now, nearly three hours after the start of the contest, he wasn't feeling too confident that he would even make it the forty minutes home, nonetheless however much longer it took for Enjolras to give in or burst.

If this had been any other day, Grantaire wouldn't care as much about beating Enjolras as he would making it home dry. On any other occasion, Enjolras wouldn't even be a factor--watching desperation was more his thing, not participating. There was a first time for everything, though, and apparently, getting a shot at watching a desperate Enjolras was happening today.

Grantaire couldn't wait.

Ever sice the start of their relationship, Grantaire had / _dreamed_ / about the tables being turned. He loved the feeling of being full, /had/ loved it since he was a child, and it was obvious by the desperate way that Enjorlas made love to him when he had finally pissed into his a jeans, a long and hard stream that soaked him from the waist down. Grantaire hadn't had much experience with watching, with the exception of a few minutes of piss porn here and there, and just the thought of watching Enjolras squirm, his belly bloated and his hand gripping his cock, excited Grantaire more than he cared to admit.

Right now, though, all Grantaire could care about was the deep, instinctual desire to empty his bladder.

Desperate to try and focus on anything else, Grantaire arched his back and ground his cock into his seat, the pressure blocking his urethra from sending urine into his cock and sending tingles that ran from his balls straight down to the tip of his cock. He let out a whimper, rocking back and forth slightly, loving how turned on just a few small sensations made him.

When the car hit a bump, however, Grantaire wasn't so thankful anymore. From beside him, Enjolras let out a loud whimper before slamming his legs together and bending forward, his hands kneading as his jeans as he squeezed his eyes shut on put all of his focus into not peeing. Grantaire, on the other hand, was the one driving, and he was having enough trouble manipulating the back country roads / _without_ / the added concern of not pissing all over the car, nonetheless with it.

Enjolras and he had agreed beforehand that any crotch grabbing was strictly prohibited, but when they hit another bump, it took all of Grantaire's self-restraint not to shove his hand down his jeans and grip his cock for dear life. He could feel every ounce of the coffee and soda dripping into his bladder, and with every added drop of liquid, drops were slowly making their way down his urethra and pressing /hard/ against his opening.

"Oh, my God, I have to piss," he moaned, rubbing his thighs together and gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. His bladder contracted again and sent another few drops of urine down, making Grantaire's cock bloat and swell as urine took up all of its room.

He glanced over at Enjolras, shocked to see that the gorgeous blond was gripping his knees with his eye squeezed shut. His hand started to drift upwards, a sentiment that Grantaire would love to copy, before gasping out, "Let's change the rules, baby. You can use your hands as much as you want to hold it in as long as you don't leak anything. Deal?" He moved his hand up higher while he waited for Grantaire's answer.

"Deal," Grantaire answered immediately, popping his button as quickly as he could and sticking his hand beneath his boxers to grip his cock tightly. He let out a whimper and arched into the feeling, his body feel a little more at ease as it had help to hold everything back. Unfortunately, while the grasping was nice, the angle of the car seat and the seatbelt forced the heel of Grantaire's hand to press down against his rock-hard bladder, sending a spasm of urgency straight down to the tip of his cock and forcing a few drops out, something he would deny if Enjolras questioned him. "Holy dog balls, I have to piss. I don't know if I can make it much longer." He moved his hand so that it was outside of his jeans. It was harder to hold this way, but he couldn't stand the feeling of his palm pressing into his bladder, either.

Enjolras let out a groan, catching Grantaire's attention. He was holding himself over his jeans and squirming, his legs constantly jiggling as he tried to hold back. "Me neither."

For several minutes, neither man said anything, the both of them working as hard as they could to keep the floods at bay. Grantaire continued to move back and forth between holding over and under his jeans (it was getting to the point where / _neither_ / option was providing any relief; his bladder was throbbing constantly and forcing more and more down his urethra) before settling on keeping it strictly under. He wished he could close his eyes and focus. He was terrified that a momentary distraction would overwhelm him and he would completely piss his pants.

Suddenly, a sharp movement from Enjolras provided that distraction, and Grantaire immediately let out a fraction of a spurt. He sucked in a breath and tried not to be too obvious as he looked over at Enjolras.

"No no no no," Enjolras was muttering, his hand finally in his jeans. He arched his back and ground down, trapping his cock between his palm and the seat.

Grantaire did the same thing, another drop escaping as he pressed himself downwards. His jeans were getting alarmingly tight, and he could feel the waves of piss slamming against his tip as he pinched it shut. "I'm serious, Enj, I can feel my piss slamming against my fingers . . ." His jeans were beginning to strain every more, his piss-full cock taking up all of the extra space. "Fuck, my cock is so full, it feels like it does when I'm fucking you but it's just all fucking piss."

Another wave came with alarming urgency as Grantaire hit the breaks, and suddenly, he couldn't take the pressure from his boxers on his swollen bladder. He let out a gasp and ripped them down so that they were resting beneath his balls, the heavy balloon of his bladder obvious beneath his swollen cock. He gripped the base tightly and squirmed, rubbing his thighs together at the tip and moving a fist up to his mouth to bite as the pressure hit a peak.

Grantaire went completely still before rocking his hips back and forth, almost completely positive that he was going to lose it right then and there. He was going to explode, there was no doubt about it. He could feel it twitching, and he was shocked to see that his leaking hadn't been visible enough for Enjolras to disqualify him.

Suddenly, Enjolras let out a loud moan that echoed arousal more than it did discomfort. Grantaire looked at him in shock before being filled with his own arousal at the sight of Enjolras hungrily staring at Grantaire's clock while grinding against his palm and the seat. His cerulean eyes were glowing brightly, and his face was flushed as he licked his lips.

Grantaire wasn't sure he had ever seen him so sexy. "God, Enjolras, you're so fucking hot like that," he managed, his arousal momentarily trumping his desperation before his bladder voiced its concern again. He winced and squeezed tighter.

"So are you."

Grantaire knew that he was in trouble. He / _really_ / needed to focus on driving now, rather than the feelings flooding his body. He turned his eyes back on the road, but when he felt something nudging his hand off his cock and back to the wheel, he jumped before looking down to see / _Enjolras_ / holding his cock . . . for only a few teasing seconds before letting go.

The lack of pressure got to Grantaire immediately, and he dropping his hand back down to grip himself before he could leak again. Enjolras pushed his hand away again, starting his strokes over, alternating between firm and slow, and hard and /fast/, and within a few minutes, Grantaire was rock hard. He was still desperate to piss, but he knew that at least for now, he couldn't go no matter how much he wanted to.

After he had gotten completely hard, though, Enjolras seemed to get cocky. He let go of Grantaire's cock as well as his own completely, saying, "There. Now we don't have to worry about whether we will make it home or not. It's only, what, ten, fifteen minutes away?"

Grantaire ground his teeth and nodded. "Yeah." He prayed that he would stay hard enough for Enjolras's plan to work.

Unfortunately, the quicker Grantaire's erection went away, the harder it was to hold back. His body had had those few minutes of easy holding, and boy did it want that back. He started to grind his hips back into the cushion again, wondering if fifteen minutes would be too long of a wait.

A few minutes later, it seems that it was. "Fuck, baby, I won't even make it that long if you don't keep me hard," he groaned, reaching down to stroke himself again in time with Enjolras. He could keep drips starting to escape him again, and a hard push from his bladder made him gasp out, "New rule, leaks and spurts are fine, just don't totally piss," before a thick stream shot out and soaked the bottom of the steering wheel and coated Enjolras's hand.

Grantaire was so focused on holding as much in as possible that he almost didn't notice the low moan that Enjolras let out, but the leftover arousal thrumming through his veins alerted him of how ungodly sexy Enjolras looked. Seeing him desperate was hot before, but now, seconds away from losing it, Grantaire found it hard to look away.

The closer that they got to the apartment, the more sure Grantaire felt that he was going to end up empty before he ever stepped foot out of the vehicle. His cock was constantly dribbling, and every few seconds he would spurt against the steering wheel. Even when Enjolras moved his hand back to his own cock, the spurts were lasting longer and longer, eeking alarmingly close to becoming streams. His body was beginning to overheat, he was sweating bullets, and he /fucking had to piss/.

By the time that Grantaire managed to get /into/ a spot, he knew that he was done for. His cock was full to the very brim, his entire abdomen was hurting, and each spurt that left his body made the tip of his cock burn and his balls ache.

He threw the car into park and slammed his head down into the steering wheel, squeezing his eyes shut and using both hands to provide some desperately needed resistance. "Fuck, I'm going to lose it if I get up . . . Hell, I'm going to lose it even if I /don't/ get up," he realized, voicing his worries and letting out another moan as a spurt finally lengthened into a solid stream. He clamped down as hard as he could, stopping himself after only two seconds, but stopping now was even harder now that it had begun to escape with speed. He breathed in and out through his nose, trying to stay calm and in control.

As much as he wanted to piss, he also really did /not/ want to piss. He had never been given the chance to watch Enjolras like this, and now that he had, he didn't want to have to stop. Enjolras had never exactly been willing to be the desperate one in situations like this, but with how this session was going . . . Who knew what would happen?

Enjolras, as it seemed, wasn't in any rush for things to be over, either, as he let out another whimper before saying, "I don't care about this contest anymore, but fuck, baby, I'm so fucking turned on, I don't want this to end yet."

Grantaire had to agree, but another spurt led him to realize that it /totally/ was about to be over.

Enjolras had something to say about that, too. He handed Grantaire a bottle, and as much as he knew what it was meant to be used for, Grantaire wanted Enjolras to say it. "What are you . . . ?" He trailed off, eyeing the bottle wantonly.

Enjolras was quick to respond. "We share it. Make things last a little longer, and be a little more interesting."

Before Enjolras could even get the words all the way out, Grantaire snatched te bottle and got it in position. It wasn't very big, but it'd be enough to help take the pressure off--

"Here's the catch. You can fill up the bottle halfway, and I can fill up the bottle halfway. It won't make things much better, but hell, maybe it'll buy us another fifteen or twenty minutes. I know it'd like to watch you struggle for another twenty minutes, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yes." Grantaire truly would, but how in the hell would he be able to stop at the halfway mark? Pissing the full twenty ounces would be hard enough to stop as it was, but only ten? That wouldn't save him from any of the pressure. "But what if I can't stop halfway?"

"Then I'll just have to deal with it and suffer that much more."

At those words, Grantaire was wrought with defeat. Enjolras knew /exactly/ what would go through Grantaire's mind at that instruction. There wasn't any way that he would risk filling the bottle up too much for Enjolras to use, so he would have the just so the minimum.

One small stream, and that was it.

Grantaire closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting go. Immediately, piss started to pour from his cock. He counted t two and sucked in his breath, clenching his sphincter as tightly as possible and using his hand to stop the flow as best he could. The almost continuous dripping had grown to an extreme, though, and there was no way he would last twenty more /seconds/, nonetheless twenty minutes.

As soon as Enjolras began to pee, the sound grew to be too much for Grantaire, and his bladder began to empty itself in full. He let out an apologetic, "Apollo," before just letting himself give in to the sensation of letting everything go. It took a few seconds before he felt any relief, but when he did, it felt nearly as good as an orgasm. He tried to tune in to what Enjolras was saying (chiding him for not being able to hold on, likely), but his mind was in too much of a mush to make anything out.

Two full minutes passed before Grantaire was finished pissing. His jeans were soaked, the seat was soaked; hell, even the hem of his /sweatshirt/ was soaked. He felt boneless and his entire body was tingling, but one look at the blissed-out expression his soggy boyfriend was wearing was enough to send all of Grantaire's blood running south.

It was going to be a fun night.

 


End file.
